


Wolffe Adopts a Pup

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Wolffe Adopts a Pup au [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff and Angst, Gen, mentioned ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: A trip to Kamino finds Wolffe bringing back a child.





	Wolffe Adopts a Pup

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on tumblr for a year so I decided to finally put it on AO3. the mentioned ableism is the 'defects' thing, like how 99 was a 'defect' and forced to basically be a janitor. That's what that is. It doesn't go into detail, though.

It had been a standard assignment for Wolffe, something he had done plenty of time before. Go to Kamino, check things out, then go on his way back to his General and brothers. This time, when he got to Kamino and checked things out, he found a “defected clone” child who latched onto him, and returned to General Plo with the child in his custody.

“They just. Dumped him on you?” Boost asked, staring at the child in Wolffe's lap. Sitting on his bunk, Wolffe looked up at his friend and brother.

“Yeah. He wouldn't let go of me and they said he was my problem now.” He replied, running his fingers through the child's hair. “Poor thing's got mental development problems.”

“Aw... Poor thing.” Boost said, expression softening.

“Yeah... He's a sweet thing, too.” Wolffe smiled, looking down at the boy. “General Plo said he would send for supplies for him.” Boost smiled.

“You love him.” It wasn't a question, but a fact, and Wolffe wanted to deny it. He couldn't though, and he knew he would never try to deny this boy anything he wanted. He would protect him, love him, and keep him away from General fucking Krell.

He would never know rejection again. Never know hate, never have to clean up after asshole bounty hunters and Kaminoans.

This boy was his pup, his son, and Wolffe would kill anyone who tried to take him away.

 


End file.
